warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Amnesia
Have you ever lost your memory? Or had short-term memory loss? If you did, you probably went to find something that will help you remember Or asked someone so you could remember. But what if.. You could not remember anything about you? This is called Amnesia Amnesia is a horrible, horrible thing Amnesia is the ultimate memory loss Go into the eyes of young Felix He doesn't remember who he is Or what happened to him. But there's more to this story then it seems. Murder. When Felix stumbles into Windclan, their lives change forever. A cat is ready to kill whole clans to get to young Felix. Will Felix remember who he is before it's too late. Or will he too succumb to the fate of death? Prolouge To take away the memory of the young. Is cruel. But wanting to take away their life Is evil A pitch black tom with cruel emerald eyes walked the forest. His eyes set on where his targets were living. Leave no survivors. The tom continued walking, remembering what his leader had said to him. Leave no witnesses. He stopped in front of a leafy and well-hidden den. There were voices coming from inside of it, his gaze showed victory as he padded towards the den. He quickly ducked out of sight when a pure white tom with yellow eyes padded out. Looking around, the toms gaze rested on him, he held his breath. The tom looked away from him, then muttered "Come on, I sense them." A pretty gray she-cat padded out, holding only one kit, another pure white tom, but his eyes were closed. The tom smiled Perfect, everything is going as planned! The tom looked at the she-cat sadly "I wish you didn't get caught up in this!" The she-cat muffled softly "I chose to get caught up in this," she walked up to the tom, and mewed in a muffled tone "What about you? If they find you, you won't survive, they are too strong, too cruel." she whimpered. The tom looked at her "You and our kit must get away from here, it's not safe anymore." he mewed with a glance toward the bush he was hiding in. The she-cat nodded sadly "Okay.. I just don't want to see you die!" she whimpered The tom froze I must attack soon. He climbed up onto a tree branch over the two cats, his claws were unsheathed. He waited till they were in deep conversation to take his chance. He leaped from the tree, claws out-stretched. The tom looked up just in time to jump out of the way of him. He snarled "I forgot that you were smart, Snow!" Snow looked at him with a sneer "I see you aren't." he nodded to the she-cat who disappeared into the bushes with the kit. The she-cat carried her son away from the two, she rested, trying to hear what was going on. But there was nothing. Only utter silence. She held her kit even tighter when she heard rustling in the bushes. and she was horrified to see the black tom pad out, his teeth stained red. She snarled also. But was knocked back. The kit's eyes were open wide, but he made no sound. She stood up. Her claws unsheathed. The tom knocked her and the kit into the tree, she let go of the kit, who rolled away into a hollybush, who hid there shaking, listening to the dying screech of his mother. And lastly. The screech was cut off, along with a growl that hissed "Where'd you go little kit?" Show. No. Remorse. Chapter 1 The loss of ones family hurts. But as long as you have loving friends. You'll make it through. "Ow!" a young warrior named Leaffall exclaimed "Stop it! That hurts!" The medicine cat, Yellowtail, looked at her fiercely "Well you shouldn't have gotten stuck in that bramble bush, you young warriors are all reckless!" he grunted. Leaffall sighed, she was a warrior of Windclan. And she got stuck in a bramble bush minutes ago, how embaressing. She flinched when Yellowtail harshly put the poultice on her. She asked "Can you be more gentler please?" "Me being gentle won't help you get healed," Yellowtail grunted "Nor will walking into bramble bushes some more." "I was chasing a rabbit! A fat one!" Leaffall complained "It would have fed a whole clan!" "If it was so fat, why did it get away?" Yellowtail asked with a sneer. Leaffall didn't answer, she flicked her tail angrily. "Exactly, now stop complaining and take medicine like a warrior." He snapped. And continued putting the poultice on her scratches. Leaffall muttered "Not my fault I got pushed into the bramble push, Blizzardstorm pushed me into that bush!" "It's both your faults, now be quiet while I work." Yellowtail grunted. Leaffall was quiet, and when Yellowtail was done, she bowed and headed out of the den, only to run into Blizzardstorm. "Thanks mouse-brain, I just got scolded!" Leaffall hissed. Blizardstorm mewed silkily "Sorry Leaffall, that bramble bush was sadly in your way!" his eyes were narrowed playfully. Leaffall growled "Oh be quiet!" she pushed past him, her eyes narrowed. She froze dead when Cloudsky walked past her, he looked at her for a milli-second. His moss green eyes confused. He nodded and walked off. Leaffall was moon-struck. Her eyes were widened. A voice mewed behind her "Are you in love, Leaffall?" the tone held a soft laugh. She whipped around, her fur growing hot "Uh, No!" she was staring at Grasswhisper, her sister, who looked smug. "Yeah, sure," Grasswhisper snorted "By the way, Fallowstar wants you to go on a border patrol," Grasswhisper mewed and padded past Leaffall. She hesitated and mewed "Don't get stuck in that bramble bush again, or at least, don't unless I'm there." Leaffall called after her "I didn't get stuck! Blizzardstorm pushed me in there!" Leaffall sighed as Grasswhisper ignored her. Her sister knew her too well, she liked Cloudsky since they were apprentices. She walked toward Fallowstar, who was talking to Cloudsky, Leaffall twitched her tail. Fallowstar looked at her "Oh, Leaffall, you and Cloudsky will go on a border patrol." he mewed, flicking his tail. "J-Just us?" Leaffall stammered, glancing at Cloudsky with nervousy. "I think you two can handle any intruders." Fallowstar mewed, his whiskers twitching in amusement. Cloudsky looked at her and mewed "Come on, Leaffall." he stood up. Leaffall sighed "Okay..." she stared at him. Cloudfall looked at her, then led the way. Leaffall padding behind, with a moony gaze. They soon were out into the territory. The heather was waving in the wind, making the hills seem like they were moving with the breeze. She sniffed the air "I don't scent anything..." she answered, looking around curiously. Cloudsky seemed to be looking around suspiciously. "I smell something," he mewed to Leaffall. Then looked among the stalks "Smells like a kit though." Leaffall smelled again, there was a small scent, and it did smell young, and there was blood nearby, which was never good. "Whoever the kit is, it's hurt." She mewed worried, looking at Cloudsky. Cloudsky nodded, and looked up when there was a loud squeak. A kit stumbled out of the heather stalks, his fur stained red, his eyes cloudy and wide, he looked scared and terrified. A cat came after him "Come here!" he yowled, eyes angry. Leaffall stepped in front of the cat "And where do you think your going?" she hissed in a questioning tone, fur bristling The cat backed up "Out of the way clan cat, this ain't your business!" he hissed, claws unsheathing. His teeth bared. Leaffall hissed "I think it's anyone's business if a cat like you hurts a defenseless kit!" she glared at the cat. Cloudsky had his claws unsheathed. "Oh two of you eh? Well, I'll be back for that kit, just you wait!" he ran off. Away from them, and the kit that he was trying to get. The kit stammered "Th-Thank you, I don't'' ''know what that cat wanted.. I've had alot of cats chasing me down, I don't know why!" he shivered. Leaffall looked at the kit "It's okay, what's your name?" she asked. "M-My name?" The kit asked, looking confused. "Yes, your name." Leaffall mewed gently. "Um... Uh.." The kit thought hard "I-I don't know my name." Cloudsky was staring at the kit with interest "Hmm, Do you remember anything?" he asked in a gentle tone, his green eyes softly looking at the kit. The kit looked at him. His eyes were sad, but his eyes suddenly widened when he saw Cloudsky. "What's wrong?" Cloudsky asked. "You.. You just seem familiar," The kit mewed, then his ears pricked "I remember my name!" "Good, what is it young one." Cloudsky asked, a bit shocked at the young kit. "Felix!" The kit mewed with excitement. Leaffall thought ''Never heard of that name before.. ''her tail was flicking in curiousity, wondering who would call their kit such a strange name. Category:Birdpaw's Fanfictions